A Dangerous Game
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: Haruhi thinks about her feelings after the beach incident. Has references to the Jekyll and Hyde musical and '525,600 Minutes'. A Haruhi/Kyouya oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own this little plot bunny, inspired by one of my favorite songs from the_ Jekyll and Hyde_ musical.

First shot at a KyoHaru fic! Or HaruKyo. Sorry if it sucks, I just heard the song and thought it was perfect for the couple.

On with the fic!

* * *

Fujioka Haruhi was perplexed.

Ever since the Host Club had come back from the beach, she hadn't been able to get the damn image out of her head. Sometimes it had even haunted her in her dreams. Well, not the entire image, but those burning grey eyes as they seemed to pierce into her soul...

You guessed it, her moment with Kyouya was haunting her.

She had no idea why it was haunting her. Kyouya was always the calm, calculating one. Before that incident, she had no idea he would even hit on a girl.

Forget that last part. He was in the _Host Club_, for crying out loud!

But wasn't that just because he's financing it?

Dammit, she was getting a headache!

Okay, Haruhi, focus. There's going to be a new writing essay now. And yes, this is the same class for which she wrote the freindship/family essay (which she got an A+ on, by the way).

"Haruhi, the emotions you will be writing about are the feelings of love and lust," Miyuka said.

Oh, geez. It's going to be a long day...

* * *

_Love is supposedly a wonderful feeling. When you are willing to die for someone because you couldn't stand the thought of a world without said person, you are most likely in love with the person._

* * *

Even after the Host Club meeting, that damn moment was imprinted into Haruhi's mind.

Damn Miyuka-sensei! Damn her stupid essay assignments and how Haruhi can easily compare them to the Host Club! Damn-

"Haruhi, is something the matter? You've been a bit quiet while serving."

_Kyouya._

Haruhi tried hard to ignore her throat closing - ignore her beating heart - as she immediately replied, "Nothing's wrong, Kyouya-senpai. I was just thinking about what to make for dinner. That's all."

She was surprised she was able to get out. With that...No! Stop it, Haruhi! You're going to follow in your mother's footsteps, aren't you? Then you shouldn't worry about boys until you have a stable job! What would...

"You're lying."

Haruhi blinked as she faced the Shadow King.

"Senpai?"

"I can always tell when you are lying, Haruhi. The others may not realize it, but you are a terribly bad liar," Kyouya said, smirking at her. Haruhi tried not to let her jaw drop at that statement.

"Right...See you tomorrow, Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi said, leaving. It took about ten minutes to calm her beating heart.

* * *

It happened again!

Well...Not that exact same situation, but still! That look in his eyes, making her feel as though his eyes could pierce through her very soul, her very _existence_...

Great, now she's thinking like her father.

But still. Those two moments, it was almost as if a carefully constructed mask Kyouya had made was dropped. On purpose or by accident, she would never know, but she felt as if she was seeing the real Kyouya...

Someone who took what he wanted, with no remorse or shame.

* * *

_When you are happy just for being there with a person, that's supposed to be love. _

_Lust, however, is a very curious feeling. When you look in their eyes, your hearts starts beating at abnormal rates and your throat starts to close up. _

_Every detail about them haunts you. The touch of their hand, the sound of their voice, the way their eyes seem to peer into your very soul..._

_In other words, you probably have a crush on them._

Did I tell you that since the whole friendship/family essay, Haruhi had taken to listening to her radio or her and her fathers shared MP3 player? It's true. You never know what kind of songs will inspire you.

Then came a song that caught Haruhi's full attention. It was something from a musical..._Jekyll and Hyde_, was it? It was about a 'sin with no name'.

Sometimes she hated fate.

* * *

_At first, love and lust seem similar, but do not be fooled. Love is a feeling of protectiveness over a person. You get warm feelings deep in your heart._

_Lust, in some cases, is total domination - or in some cases, total submission. You get rapid heart rates, chills down your spine...And the vivid dreams. Lust is definitely a more dangerous game than love._

* * *

On the plus side, she finished her essay.

On the downside, she would forever associate the song with Kyouya and that incident...

* * *

**Reccomended Background Music: Dangerous Game from Jekyll and Hyde**

* * *

What'd you think?

Please give reviews! ConCrit is appreciated, but no flames!

* * *

* * *


End file.
